percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PerseusJackson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Moodle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 00:22, January 6, 2011 This is pretty stupid but here it is...... Welcome to the WIki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 00:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 05:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I seem to be many days slow but, welcome to the wiki nonetheless! AuRon The Drakethe outcast 21:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Okay I'm here. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 21:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Let's begin Let's begin. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 21:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction There's still a lot of planning to do. Like what characters. For today, let's only discuss about the planning. So what characters do you want to make? Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 21:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction I'd started writing but when I saved it, it happened that the thing saved your thing first. So now I'll have to redo it but that's okay! I also have to catch up on some school work so I'll do it tommorow. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 22:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction That's all right. BTW, the beginning is a dinner party that Annabeth and Percy hosts. I'll write it tommorow, 'cause I don't have time right now. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 22:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) It is a good prologue, butyou need to remember to put spaces after punctuation and reread a chapter after you write it (not only does it help fix spelling, but if you read read it, you might think of a better what to type something). You would be amazed at how important those spaces can be (especially when you have to write a 10 page paper. Without those spaces you can go from 10 pages to 8) My first story takes place about 1 year after The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero is not in my continuum. Also, I wont be able to work on Prince of the sea right now because I have a few places to go. I will be back in a few hours and I'll leave you a message when I finish the chapter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Prince of the Sea collab fanfic? Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Me and Dark could go on a quest. I'll add my char to the list. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Does, but I took the story off the wiki to redo. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) What??? My fanfic is Dawn of Truth. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Just give me one, it doesn't matter if it's good or bad. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 15:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 16:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure i'd like a role. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 16:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Your OC has a long name. Btw, I'm going over to creativity Unleashed wiki. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 16:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. I'm out of commission for today, I believe. I gotta go to my sunday job. I promise I'll finish the chapter as soon as I can. Guywithafedora, The Voice of Reason in Any Argument 18:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC)\ Yeah i'll try to write it hopefully all this writing will get me outta my slump which my girlfriend is helping me right. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Perseus. Welcome to this Wiki! Are you going to a write a story soon? EvanescenceLover 23:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You can create character pics at . . . www.elouai.com. (Here's a tip , candybar 5 girl or boy are the best.) Thanks for asking! ❤PiperMclean I wrote the next chapter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Character Pictures For the pictures that are just the head and shoulders, those were done at lunaii.com. The ones that have the full body showing are from the dollmaker program at elouai.com. LongClawTiger 14:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) wait, you get claimed in my chapter or that is where my chapter ends right before? [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm back... Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 19:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I was just on the Creativity Unleashed wiki writing my second and latest story, The Second War for Earth. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) What wiki? Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Which story? Besides The Prince of the Sea, which I know 'bout. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I got it off of google images under 'dolphin images' first pix. -❤PiperMclean 20:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ? -❤PiperMclean 20:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) That explains it! :D -❤PiperMclean 20:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I see... It's great! Wow, you even put my favourite God in there, Apollo. Nice. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) you welcome Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) The chapter is up for Prince of the Sea. I kind of went overboard on this one, but it is still good. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, dont add categories to the individual chapters, and only add it to the main page. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) It isnt a big deal, but unlike the Percy Jackson wiki, the 'See Also' section on the bottom can be over stuffed with chapters instead of the front page story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I do anything for The Prince of the Sea? Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 21:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I dont know, this is your story after all. I'm not sure how you want it to end and I'm just pushing the story along. It is up to you to say when it ends. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to beat them up with water powers or your weapon? [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:06, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Not yet, I'm planning out the events in my head first. I have to think of a way to make the chapter about you, while being from my point of view. It wont be that hard, but it needs some planning. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) its your story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but first I have to know what you have planned for an ending. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that narrows it down. Like I said, I was following your lead and would keep typing until we hit the end. This story is more of a "Welcome to camp" type story so the climax should be you being able to handle yourself against an enemy. Maybe you could invent another character that you could use in later stories like a rival or something. He could be from the Ares cabin and maybe in the sequel, s/he could be on your quest. I'm kind of thinking long term here but it is the only way I think of a story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) When you save an image from eLouai , it goes to Finder. You search it under 'avatar' and drag it to documents or your desktop. If you don't know how to do any of this , I'm sure your parents can help. -❤PiperMclean 12:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope i can't think of anything. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking like a book of monsters and spells that Hades gave him for at least 10 years of missed birthdays since Ghost Rider was the last 6 and Tsumi needed a weapon. It sounds kinda stupid in my head but let me know what you think. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I might think of more stuff. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what's the Rollback button look like? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 15:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) being the way i am. i would ask you to put some ambrosia and mectar in there. i don't need my brother or friends hurt with nothing to help, now do i? other than that i'm good thanks Courtney-Daughter of Water --Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page. 17:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sequel of what? Btw Gute Nacht. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 00:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh so you're going to make it after you finish The Prince of the Seas. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 00:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) That's okay because I gtg now. Bye, hear from you tommorow. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 00:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I read both chapters and I was one of the people that voted Courtney in. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah me and my gf are serious why do you ask? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 00:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) No i'm not planning on proposing yet not till she gets out of school. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 00:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) OKay? But nah you can keep them on there. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 00:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The Prince of Time chapter was good, except the line about Fedora's arrival at camp being special contradicts my chapter, as I said it happens every so often. You also might want to fix some spellin in the Prince of the sea chapter. Lastly, take a look at your last few paragraphs as I feel the wordind is kind of off in a few sentences. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yah sure...thats my answer on your question.I would love to be friends with you.. 11:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) you can submit it, but I'm staying out of the vote because I dont want to influence anyone else. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 16:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I definitely think your story has a shot.[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 18:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) My titles are pretty straight forward so think about what the story will be about and think of some words that sound cool. as for the rhymes, I dont know where he got his, but I just went google and typed 'rhyming dictionary.' [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thats a little to direct. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ok, that is also a little too direct. how about something like The Prince of the Sea: The quest for (name of weapon). or The Prince of the Sea:The Ocean's Call. I'm not sure of the entire plot so I'm just giving examples. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thats better. those other titles you made were good chapter titles, but not good story titles. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) The Prince of Sea yah sure..Karikamiya 03:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Why are we going to Wisconsin? [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of Water']] 01:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) i asked all the users in the stry but fedora's the only one who hasn't replied [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of Water']] 03:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hack is sometimes a word that is tossed around without the right evidence to support it, so we probably do not want to keep tossing that term around. However, it is very mysterious to me how Matt did get admin rights when he does not qualify for it under the established rules. That may be where the hacking implications are coming from. LongClawTiger 15:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Something like that. I would have to go back and reread the rules for adminship to be sure, but the intent was for them to be the pillars of the community. They are suppossed to have pristine records to set a good example for the others on the site. And I also seem to recall that they are suppossed to be nominated publicly for people to voice their opinions about them before they are confirmed as leaders. LongClawTiger 15:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Not saying what I think is the gospel. Just statting what I recall the rules to say. I appreciate your concern though. If I get in trouble for what I said. *shrug* That would answer my questions as good as a formal response would. LongClawTiger 16:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I do not know. And if I did, I wouldn't tell ANYBODY. ODST! 16:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) chapter's done. sorry it took so long. i didn't know about wisconsin so i just ended up making up something. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 17:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) TheGhostMan is working on his chapter and mine was awesome! I got eaten alive! [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) how do you do better than eaten alive by a wolf and then thrown back up? ''[[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) do you know what we are doing and where we are going now? and if you do know, why are we going there? i don't think courtney can just dream us around the country. please answer. i'm lost. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 02:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) This is Theseus McStarius. Do I still have to be a child of Hermes? Instead could I be a son of Hepheaustus? Percy Jackson12 02:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Theseus McStarius is me. I keep forgetting to signature srry hey long time no message. How's life Pers? YOu still at Chbrp? How are things? Have you chatted with Fedora for the past time? I'm starting to get worried with that guy.Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 08:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pers, Ers here. (Kinda rhymed) So I see you haven't been very... involved. So to speak, on here. Anyway. I have this collaboration story. And I'm writing a spin-off to it. But what I'm at a point in my spin-off where I can make Side-stories and get more writers involved. And seeing as you have good talents, I'm pretty sure you fit the profile I'm looking for. "Wiccan Witches go on a discovery quest looking for any magical artifacts in the Tombs of the Pharaohs" I need a writer to be the POV writer of the team leader. You can add whatever you want, but just has to be ran by me, just to see if it fits with the main story. Message me back ASAP [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 01:03, February 3, 2014 (UTC) That is basically it. You will be a wiccan witch. Now I already have the name of the Character and his powers (I created him when I started the collab) but this side-story will be yours. Now you may ask "What has this got to do with Greek Mythology" etc. But like I said, you can do as you please with the character. All I need is your commitment. Your character will be leading a team into the tomb of a Pharaoh (Which I have to get you to decide upon) and you will be in charge of what happens in the Tomb, who appears etc. You have to be the one to make the connection to Greek Mythology though, whether it be an artefact from Greek Mythology uncovered, or the remains of something, idk, you decide. So what do you say? [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter''']] 19:29, February 6, 2014 (UTC)